


0-8-4

by FireDancer, SevenCorvus



Series: Welcome to Agents of SHIELD [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Episode: s01e02 0-8-4, Gen, Inspired by Welcome to Night Vale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-03
Updated: 2013-10-03
Packaged: 2017-12-28 07:24:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/989336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireDancer/pseuds/FireDancer, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevenCorvus/pseuds/SevenCorvus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had waited for so long, lost in ancient ruins, sleeping silently, patiently, waiting for its time in the light, until finally it was discovered. Welcome to Agents of SHIELD</p>
            </blockquote>





	0-8-4

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is love and will be rewarded with cookies (and smut).

It had waited for so long, lost in ancient ruins, sleeping silently, patiently, waiting for its time in the light, until finally it was discovered. Welcome to Agents of SHIELD.

Skye, you know, the hacker, informs us that she has decided to join sweet Agent Coulson’s team, despite the protests of Agent Ward, that jerk. FitzSimmons evidently gave her a warm welcome, and I’m sure she will make a wonderful addition.

SHIELD R&D has put out a delightful pamphlet designed to help newcomers familiarize themselves with the Airborne Mobile Command Station. It’s such an amazing pamphlet that shows all sorts of exciting things, including the placement of our dear sweet Coulson’s car, Lola! Can you imagine, a red 62’ Corvette that can fly, driven by sweet Agent Coulson! I don’t mean to speak out of turn listeners, but I can tell you that I certainly wouldn’t mind going for a ride myself.

This just came across the wire: the SHIELD team was just seen in Peru, investigating an object of unknown origin. FitzSimmons were making headway in their investigation, or at least their confusing scientific language seemed to indicate this, when they were interrupted by the Peru military police appearing out of nowhere, and then rebels attacking them and the military police. How rude. The team was forced to retreat back to the plane with the military police, taking the object with them. Hope that turns out well.

And now a message from our sponsor.

Near death? Stabbed by a Chitauri Scepter? Just need a vacation? Come to Tahiti. Why Tahiti? Good question. Come to Tahiti. What will Tahiti do? We understand you are confused, but come to Tahiti. Tahiti is a magical place.

This message was brought to you by Tahiti. It’s a magical place.

Update on the SHIELD team. The team and the military police were flying to a secret SHIELD location when they changed course. Rumor has it that their leader, Camilla, once had a thing with our dear sweet Coulson, and while this remains unconfirmed, you, dear listeners, can understand the appeal I’m sure. One does hope that sweet Agent Coulson shows better taste in the future however, as it seems that Camilla and her people have taken his team hostage. Unless of course that is the kind of thing he goes for, one never knows. 

And now, the [weather](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XswkMCxvlF0&list=PLD22DAE049F89E80C).

Welcome back, listeners.

I have received word that the situation aboard the SHIELD plane was resolved. The team’s success was evidently a combination of quick thinking, and surprising skill from the pilot, Melinda May, who turned out to be the Cavalry herself! Can you imagine that? Meeting the Cavalry in person, what an honor! I mean…..sorry listeners I have just been informed that she would prefer not to be called the Cavalry and as we of course have no wish to upset her, we will discontinue doing so.

I must mention that in the process of this attempt, the agents blew a hole in the plane using the unknown object, something surely not recommended. Fortunately our dear sweet Coulson managed to retie his hands, after escaping from his bonds, in order to hang on and stay inside the plane. He was also able to capture Camilla during all the confusion, what an agent. The team made it safely to the secret location and disposed of the object. Good job agents.

It had done what it was supposed to do, acted out its purpose, and now it could sense that it was traveling, to what end it did not know. It was content, as it moved through space, sure of its design, its destiny, but wait what was that heat it felt approaching, what was…

Coming up next: a one eyed man vehemently refusing a fish tank.

Goodnight listeners, goodnight.

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to Agents of SHIELD is a production of Feels Chat. It is written by SevenCorvus, with assistance from FireDancer, and posted by SevenCorvus. This episode’s weather was La Veguera Fiesta Criolla by Pedro Lopez. Some content was from the Agents of SHIELD episode 0-8-4, for more info check out their official website: <http://www.agentsofshield.com>. Want to suggest weather for future episodes? Want to contribute your talents? Just want to say hi? My tumblr [ask](http://sevencorvus.tumblr.com/ask) is always open. 
> 
> Today’s Proverb: If you have renewed idealism, collectables, an airborne man-cave; if you surround yourself with young attractive people, you might be having an afterlife crisis.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [0-8-4 (Podfic)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/989346) by [FireDancer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireDancer/pseuds/FireDancer), [SevenCorvus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevenCorvus/pseuds/SevenCorvus)




End file.
